


Five Kiss Sleepover

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Big Brother, Gen, OTK, Pajamas, Rain, Spanking, Summer, camisol, girls, nightie, nude, slumber party, soaked, spank, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: They wonder what'd be like if Lily's big brother was allowed to spank them. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	

They were halfway to Lily's house when the rain started. They'd just spent several hours at the park, running about like they were still a bunch of kids, and evening was settling in. Those first drops were surprisingly cold given the high, long heat of that summer. By the time they were clambering into the house through the carport, the rain was coming down in sheets and they were soaked all the way through.

Lily stopped them at the entrance, before they could track water in.

"Daddy would be angry if we get the floors all dirty. He spent all day getting the house clean before they went on their trip."

"Good catch," said Ruby, her longtime friend. "Don't want your daddy spanking us, do we?"

"Would he really?" said Emmy in her dreamy voice.

"Definitely," said Azure, Lily's next-door neighbor.

"Uncle Jack is a stickler for keeping the house clean," said Sable, Lily's cousin.

They all giggled though they knew it was true. Lily's parents were well within their rights to spank any of them and had done so on more than one occasion. Except Emmy. Emmy was Lily's newest friend and most of Lily's spankings, and those of her friends, were behind them now they were twelve and quite nearly teenagers.

Lily led them to the laundry room where she got down a stack of towels and passed them around. They peeled off their sodden clothes and tossed them in the washer. They dried off the best they could before wrapping themselves in the towels, giggling and shivering all the while. Then they all scurried from the laundry room to Lily's bedroom, towels flapping about their hips.

They were met in the hallway by Ethan, Lily's older brother, coming out of his room. Ethan was tall and lanky and though he was the kindest big brother Lily could have asked for, she wasn't thrilled with him suddenly seeing her and her four best friends damp, dripping, and nearly naked.

The girls squealed, clutching at their towels and there was a mad scrum for the door. Lily let her friends go first while Ethan smiled at her apologetically.

"Didn't realize you all went skinny dipping," he said.

Lily glared at him. Her big brother didn't realize he was nowhere near as funny as he thought he was.

"We got caught in the rain, dummy," Lily said.

"My mistake," he said, grinning.

"Have you heard from mom and dad yet?"

He shook his head. "Looks like there's snow in the pass."

"Snow? In the summer?"

"That doesn't mean the same thing in the mountains."

"Are you saying they might not be home tonight?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

"Can we still have the sleep over?"

"Probably," said Ethan. "Mom and dad think I'm a responsible adult, or near enough anyway."

"Ha! If only they knew."

He winked at her. "I might let you kids stay up until midnight and drink soda and everything."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "It's summer break. I'm already allowed to drink soda and stay up until midnight."

"You gonna go get dressed, or what?"

Lily blushed hard and went into her room where her best friends were changing into the pajamas. As it was a sleep over, none of them had brought anything else to wear.

Azure was her next door neighbor, a quiet, thoughtful girl with black hair and pale skin and large specs. Her pajamas were a pair of pale blue pants that hung to mid-calf and an old-school button-up shirt with short sleeves.

Sable, her cousin, was her mother's sister's daughter. They were practically the same age, nearly twins. She had long, black, shiny hair and skin as pale as Lily's. She wore a shiny purple camisole with straps instead of sleeves and lace around the hem. Lily was always jealous of how mature her cousin looked.

Ruby had been Lily's first best friend forever. They'd met in preschool. Their mothers had known each other since before the girls were born. Ruby had a great, unruly mass of red curls, green eyes, and freckles. She wore a pair of bright pink cotton shorts and a faded red t-shirt.

Emmy was her newest friend, the newest addition to their group. She had nut-brown hair and hazel eyes and dark skin. She was dreamy and distracted most of the time, but was kind and insightful too. She wore a brown and green plaid nightgown that dropped below her knees and left her shoulders bare.

As it was Lily's room, she could have easily gotten dressed in regular clothes, but she didn't think that'd be fair to her friends, so she dug out one of her favorite nightgowns, a long, flowy, white gown with short sleeves.

Quick as she could, Lily got another towel and mopped up the water they'd dripped between the door and the laundry room then tossed all the towels in with their clothes and started the load of laundry. By the time she was done and joined her friends in the living room, they were all on their cell phones talking to their parents.

She felt her heart sink.

Ethan nudged her. "Mom and dad just called. It's snowing where they are and the pass is closed. They're okay with everyone staying over, but they want them to call their parents and explain, just to make sure."

Lily nodded.

Ruby got off the phone first. "Mom says it's fine. She says she thinks you're one of the most responsible teenagers she's ever met."

"Of course I am," said Ethan.

"Yeah, right," said Ruby.

Sable was next. "Mom and dad say it's okay. I think they were planning on going out to dinner tonight anyway."

When Azure got off the phone, she said, "They reasoned since I'm just next door, it should be fine. Mom said if you need anything Ethan, you should feel free to call her."

Emmy took the longest with her parents, but by the end she said, "It'll be fine, mom, I promise. I have your number and Ruby's mom says Ethan is very responsible. You should call and ask if you don't believe me. Yes mom. I love you too."

When she hung up, the five of them cheered.

The rain lightened from pounding sheets to a steady drizzle. Ethan ordered them three large pizzas and three liters of soda. Lily turned on Cinema-Net and after several minutes of arguing they decided to watch You've Got Mail followed by Top Gun followed by Labyrinth. Ethan paid for the pizzas when they arrived and they all gathered on the floor with a bunch of extra pillows and blankets. Ethan made sure they all had paper plates and plenty of napkins and reminded them not to make a mess.

Then he went down the hall to his room where he could leave them be but be nearby.

After they'd polished off the pizzas and half the soda and dug out ice cream from the freezer, they were two movies into the sleep over and afternoon had turned to night. The rain still pattered. Occasionally there was distant thunder.

In the lull between movies, Azure said, "So, you know how our parents all know each other and if one of us gets in trouble with someone else's parents, they can spank us?"

All five went still.

"What about it?" Ruby asked.

Azure shrugged. "I've just been thinking. I wonder, do you suppose Ethan has that same permission?" She looked at Lily. "He's not your dad, but he is in charge. I'm just curious."

Sable shivered and made a sound low in her throat, like a cat. "I wouldn't mind if Ethan turned me over his knees and slapped my bottom."

"Eww, gross," said Lily.

"I agree with Sable," said Emmy. "Your brother is quite handsome."

"You want him to spank you because he's handsome?" Ruby said.

Emmy shrugged. "It would be exciting." She grinned.

Ruby looked thoughtful. She rubbed her bottom unconsciously

"You can't be serious," Lily said. "Ethan's not dad."

"He's never spanked you then?" asked Sable.

Lily glared at her cousin. Sable knew the truth of it. Ethan had spanked her before, with permission. For that matter, he'd spanked Sable too.

"What of it?" said Lily "It's not like we can get into much trouble, here at home."

"Well, I've got a plan for that," Sable said.

"A plan? A plan to get spanked?" Lilly demanded. But Sable was already off down the hall to her room. When she came back she held a small white package wrapped in cellophane.

Lily's eyes went wide

"Sable, please tell me you didn't..."

"Yup," said Sable, "the classic threshold between childhood and adulthood: cigarettes."

Lily groaned.

"Wow, really?" said Ruby. "Can we try one?"

"Why else would she have brought them?" said Azure.

"But, won't we get in trouble?" asked Emmy.

"Maybe so," said Sable, "but that's the point."

Lily shook her head. "No way. Besides, that's dumb. You want to be all cool and adult by smoking a cigarette, but you also want to get in trouble, maybe spanked, like a little kid?

Sable shrugged. "I'm complex and complicated." She ripped open the cellophane package. "Who wants to join me?"

Sable plucked one from the pack and stuck it between her lips like she'd been doing it all her life. She was graceful and poised, and Lily blushed. Sable held the pack out and Ruby eagerly snatched one up. Azure took one next, examining it carefully. Sable held the pack out to Emmy, who hesitated.

"I admit, I'm not terribly interested in smoking."

Sable nodded. "It's not the smoking you're interested in, but the possible consequences."

Emmy nodded.

"Then don't smoke it, just hold it. I'm guessing that'll be enough."

"Hmm..." Emmy said in her dreamy voice as she pulled a cigarette from the pack slowly.

Sable turned to Lily and shook the pack gently. "You don't want to be left out, do you?" She smiled her seductive smile and Lily knew her cousin had that power over her. Even though she was nearly a month older than Sable, Lily had always felt like a little kid when Sable pressed her to do something she was fairly certain she ought not.

"I'll get you back for this," Lily said.

"I have no doubt. Now, who's got a lighter?"

The girls looked around at each other and Lily knew a moment of relief. Then she remembered the box of matches on the mantelpiece. She sighed and stood and fetched the box. Then gestured for them to join her on the stone bench around the fireplace.

"If you think we'll get in trouble for smoking, that'll be nothing if we burn a hole in the carpet."

"Good idea," said Sable.

They all joined her, huddling on the bench, and she struck a match. But when she held it to Sable's cigarette, it flicked and went out.

"Damnit," she muttered.

Ruby giggled.

Lily struck another match and held it out. Sable leaned forward, lips pursed until the end of the cigarette glowed. Sable puffed on it gently and cleared her throat roughly as Lily struck another. Ruby put hers forward eagerly and the tongue of flame flared for a moment before settling to a slow burn. Despite her previous hesitance, Emmy was next, and she and Ruby breathed in deeply before coughing loudly. Lily met Azure's gaze. The girl in blue shrugged and grinned and held her cigarette out, so Lily struck another match and lit it. For several moments, the four tried to smoke but mostly just coughed while the stink of the cigarettes filled the room.

Lily held her cigarette in one hand and a match in the other, considering. She had just struck the match when Ethan's voice boomed with a deep authority she rarely heard from him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The girls squeaked and stuttered. Azure dropped her cigarette on the stone bench. Sable tried to hide hers behind her back. Ruby and Emmy were too busy coughing again to react further. Lily sighed and blushed and set the box of matches and her unlit cigarette aside.

"You can't be serious," Ethan bellowed. "Smoking? At your age? In the house? Did you think you wouldn't get caught?

Lily looked at Sable who was looking at Ethan through her eyelashes. The other three blushed hard and looked away, trying to put their cigarettes away as though they could do so without being noticed.

"I never expected this of you," Ethan said. "I can't... I just... Call your parents. You're going home."

"Oh!" said Emmy. "But I thought you'd..."

"You thought I'd what?" Ethan demanded into the silence.

"My parents, they won't want to come after I just spent all that time convincing them I should stay," Emmy said. Her excuse fell flat.

"Mother will be irritated if you call to send me home now," Sable said. "You don't want her to think you're irresponsible, do you?"

"Yeah," said Ruby. "That's... that right." She coughed again.

Ethan shook his head. "I'm sure none of you wants to be here when Lily gets spanked. Call your parents, you're going home."

"But you could just spank us," said Azure. "I mean, surely you've got permission."

Ethan gave her a funny look. "You live just next door. Why shouldn't I send you home?"

Azure shrugged. "I'd have to tell them why and I get spanked anyway. If you don't mind, I prefer to stay here, with my friends."

"Why?"

"We got in trouble together," said Lily. "We prefer to stick together."

"Yeah," said Ruby.

"You girls think this is a game? Did you do this on purpose?"

Lily blushed and looked away.

Sable stood next to Lily and grabbed her hand. "We didn't mean to upset you, Ethan. We were just fooling around. We understand if you want to send us home, but if you're gonna spank Lily, we think you should spank us all."

"Yeah," said Ruby again. She stood up.

Emmy and Azure quickly joined them.

Faced with five defiant girls, and with standing permission for what he wanted to do anyway, Ethan relented. "All right then. But that means you're going to do precisely what I say. There will be no trying to get out of it. Agreed?"

All five nodded quickly.

"I need you all to understand I'm incredibly disappointed. I'm very angry and I need a few minutes to cool off. Go to Lily's room and get your bottoms bared."

"Um, bare?" said Ruby, suddenly nervous.

"You agreed to do as I say. There's to be no argument or I'm calling your parents."

Ruby swallowed hard but nodded.

"Get your bottoms bared and put your nose to the wall and think about what's coming. Go." He clapped sharply. "Now."

Lily let her friends scurry down the hall to her room. She looked at Ethan, and he looked at her, hard. She could tell he really was angry, really was disappointed.

"It was supposed to be a game," Lily said. "We didn't mean..."

"A game with what goal?" he asked.

Lily swallowed hard, but she had a hard time lying. "A spanking," she said. She tried to explain further, but didn't know how without feeling silly.

"Congratulations, you've won."

Lily hurried after her friends.

In her room, Azure had already taken her blue pajama pants off, folded them neatly, and set them on Lily's bed. Ruby was in the process of shyly doing the same with her shorts. Neither wore anything underneath.

"I don't think I'll need to take my cami off," Sable said. "It barely covers my bottom, after all. Also, it's not really fair, is it? Then I'd be entirely naked where as some of you would only be partially naked."

Azure shrugged. "I'm just reminding you what he said. I'm not saying whether or not it's fair."

Emmy grabbed the hem of her nightgown. "I don't especially mind being naked." She pulled the green and brown plaid garment over her head and tossed it on Lily's bed next to Ruby's shorts and Azure's pants.

Lily sighed. "He's really angry, girls. I know you all thought it'd be fun to get spanked by Ethan, but I don't think you're gonna like what happens next. I think it's gonna hurt." She looked at Sable. "And I'm absolutely certain if you don't do as he instructed, he'll make you regret it."

Sable's expression hardened like she was about to argue. Lily knew Sable won an argument nine times out of ten, so she ignored her cousin and pulled her nightgown over her head just as Emmy had, folded it neatly and set it on the bed. That left two of them nude.

Lily couldn't help but look at her friends bare. She'd seen them all naked before, of course, but she'd never taken the time to stop and examine them. Emmy was soft and round and had deeply tanned brown skin, even her bottom. She had small but thick tuft of hair at her girlhood.

Ruby said, "Yeah, you know what? Screw it." She pulled off her faded, ratty t-shirt and tossed it on the bed as well."

Ruby had freckles all over her body, running down her chest but not covering her small breasts. Her nipples where small and hard and pink. Her girlhood was smooth and bare. Curiously, though her freckles ran down the side of her hips to her thighs to her feet, the inside of her thighs and her bottom were both clear of them.

Azure looked from Lily to Ruby to Emmy, bare all, and shrugged. "At this point I see no reason not to." She unbuttoned her shirt, folded it precisely, and set it atop her pants on the bed.

Azure's short black hair was mirrored by a few dark curls at her girlhood. Her skin was smooth and flawless, darker than Lily's but not as dark as Emmy's. Her breasts were small and pert.

Sable sighed. "This is more than I'd bargained for." She pulled off her purple camisole folded it, and dropped it on the bed. Her long black hair cascaded over her naked back and shoulders. Like Ruby, her girlhood was smooth. She had barely any breasts to speak of. Her skin was as pale as Lily's.

Lily looked down at herself. Aside from her blonde hair, she looked almost exactly like Sable.

Azure cleared her throat. "He did say we were to have our noses to the wall."

Sable rolled her eyes, but the five of them stood to the wall and waited.

Lily couldn't help but fidget. She'd been spanked by her brother thrice before. Once when she had broken curfew at Azure's house. Once with Ruby and Sable for losing track of time at the mall. Once for swearing at him.

They all jumped when Ethan sat on the bed. They hadn't heard him come in. Azure even gasped and squeaked.

"Turn around, girls," His voice was still deep and authoritative, but he sounded less angry. Lily held out hope he would be gentle. Then she saw the wooden spoon on the bed beside him. "You know what you did, you know what got us here. I'm not going to spend time scolding you or trying to convince you smoking is bad for you. You know all that already. Further, I don't want to hear any whining or arguments."

Emmy raised her hand, timidly.

He blinked at her, taken aback. "Yes?"

"Um, I tend object when I'm spanked. Loudly, I'm told. I don't think I..."

He shook his head. "It's quite all right to cry when you're spanked. I don't expect you to hold it in."

"Oh. Good."

Ethan held his hand out to her. "You're first, Emmy."

Emmy nodded. She took a couple nervous steps toward him, reaching out. He took her hand and pulled her gently to his side. Lily didn't often think about how big her big brother was. He wasn't terribly muscular or broad, but he was quite tall, at least as tall as their father if not taller. Next to him, Emmy looked like a little girl.

She climbed onto the bed and knelt next to him, but he had pull her down over his lap. He put one hand on her waist, just above her right hip and scooted her into position so her bottom was just over his right thigh. He picked up the wooden spoon and made sure of his hold on Emmy. Emmy tensed, crossing her ankles and clasping her hands firmly in front of her. Ethan cocked his wrist, then snapped it forward and the wooden spoon smacked her naked backside with a crack that filled the room and sent all their hearts racing.

Emmy squeaked, high and sharp. A bright red oval rose on her dark bottom.

Ethan spanked her other cheek.

He did not spank as harshly as he could have. He did not raise the spoon high overhead and smash it against her bottom. Rather, he kept up a quick, sharp rhythm. He used his wrist to create efficient flicks of his wrist to pepper her naked backside with the harsh oval of the spoon, making Emmy's brown bottom red quickly and efficiently.

Emmy squirmed and kicked and bounced on his lap, but Ethan kept firm hold of her. She cried and hollered, making Lily blush. He spanked her thoroughly, covering every inch of her generous bottom with bright, red splotches. She cried and apologized and begged him to stop.

Lily found she was crying too, tears tracking hotly down her cheeks.

When he was done, about thirty quick spanks by Lily's count, Ethan set the spoon aside and let Emmy cry over his lap for a while before he helped her to her feet. Then, Emmy did something unexpected. She put one hand on Ethan's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Ethan's eyes went wide, but before he could react, Emmy hurried back to the wall, her face a mess of crying, to rub at her spanked bottom.

Ethan took a breath and swallowed hard, then held his hand out to Ruby.

"Um, you know, on second thought, I don't think my mom would approve of this," Ruby said. "I mean, doesn't this strike you as inappropriate? Maybe I should just..."

"Now," said Ethan, his voice filling the room.

Ruby stopped talking, but she danced from foot to foot and neither approached nor reached out to take his hand.

"Ruby..."

She shook her head.

Ethan stood. The girls gasped and tried to back up, but their backs were to the wall. Ethan grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and walked back to the bed, pulling her along. He sat obliquely and pulled the girl between his legs so he could push her tummy-down over his left thigh. With his right leg, he trapped her between them. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her a bit, so her bottom was better positioned. She tried to put her hand back to cover her bottom, but he grasped her wrist.

Thus secured, Ruby began to wail.

Ethan took up his wooden spoon and spanked Ruby's pale bottom.

Ruby yowled and bucked, but she was tiny compared to him. He spanked her again and again and again as quickly and thoroughly as he'd spanked Emmy. Emmy's dark skin hadn't show the red nearly as vibrantly as Ruby's pale. Lily winced. She found herself covering her own bottom, her skin tingling, her tummy tightening. She felt damp and warm all over in dread anticipation.

Ruby wailed and sobbed and caterwauled from the outset. Emmy's spanking seemed stoic in comparison.

When he was done, after nearly forty spanks (though Lily had lost count), Ruby's bottom was crimson. He let her up and she bounced from foot to foot, rubbing her bottom vigorously.

He let her alone for several moments before he said, "Back to the wall, Ruby," in a gentle voice.

Ruby nodded but for several moments more rubbed her bottom and cried. She turned to the wall, then stopped, considered, turned back, and did as Emmy had, kissing his cheek.

Ethan blushed and cleared his throat, then held his hand out to Sable.

Sable nodded and stepped forward confidently, reaching for his hand. She cast her gaze away and looked up at him through her long, dark lashes.

"I just want to say that I'm so sorry for my part in this," Sable said. "I know I've disappointed you." Her voice was low and husky, sultry almost.

Lily gave a small sigh of exasperation.

"I appreciate you saying so," said Ethan. "But you're still getting spanked."

"Yes, I..."

But she was cut off when Ethan pulled her to him firmly. She swallowed hard and nodded and climbed over his lap willingly, then wiggled her bottom in what Lily supposed was supposed to be a cute sort of way.

As he had with Emmy, Ethan scooted Sable into position, then secured her by the waist. He held her tightly, picked up his spoon, and spanked her. Sable yelped, as though it hurt more than she thought it would.

"Okay," she said. "Maybe..."

He spanked her again.

"Ouch! Too hard!"

He spanked her again and again and she yelped and squealed.

"Ethan, please, I didn't... I... It was all Lily's idea!"

"Hey!" shouted Lily.

Ethan paused and pointed his spoon at Lily who felt her heart leap and her expression widen.

"Quiet," he admonished.

Lily swallowed hard and nodded.

Ethan resumed spanking Sable.

Sable's objections quickly dissolved into wordless wails and copious tears. Soon her bottom was covered in bright red splotches and she kicked wildly. Her hair flung about. When he was done, forty some spanks later, Sable pushed to her knees and rubbed her bottom, her lower lip protruding in an adamant pout, her cheeks rosy. Even sobbing after a spanking she was pretty.

Ethan gave her some time, then said, "Back to the wall, Sable."

Sable nodded and did as she was told.

Ethan held his hand out to Azure.

Azure stiffened and put her hands behind her back. She groaned faintly and shook her head and bit her lower lip. She put her hands behind her back.

"I don't think I can..."

"Shall I come get you?"

"No, no..."

She stepped forward though she kept her hands behind her back. When she was within reach Ethan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. She climbed upon the bed and knelt beside him. He had to tug on her wrist to get her to lie over his lap. He put one hand just above her hip and scooted her a bit. She put a hand back to cover her bottom then seemed to think better of it and grabbed his wrist that held her hip. Her knuckles were white.

Ethan picked up the wooden spoon. He spanked her sharply with it. A bright red oval appeared on her light brown skin. She yelped. He spanked her again on the other cheek, raising another red oval. She jumped.

Ethan spanked her soundly, quickly, efficiently, covering her bottom in red marks.

Azure kicked and squirmed and cried, but did not object to her spanking. When he was done, she lay there limply and he let her. Azure, Lily noted, only got about thirty spanks. Before he could send her back to the wall, she got to her feet, kissed his cheek, and went on her own.

Lily didn't wait. She went to her big brother and climbed over his lap. His hands, she noted, were big, long-fingered, and strong. He adjusted her gently, then his grip on her waist tightened and he pressed down faintly. Lily held her breath and the spanking commenced.

It was as though everything she'd known before now disappeared. As though the spanking was all that existed. As though each crack of the wooden spoon on her naked nates was but a new entry into this universe of pain and humiliation. It was the sharpest, fastest, most thorough spanking she'd ever gotten. She tried to hold back her tears but they came unbidden. She tried to hold still, but couldn't help but squirm. She tried to take her spanking like a big girl but found herself quickly broken down into a shameful child.

It seemed to take forever, but Lily knew it couldn't have taken more than half a minute or so. She tried to count how many she got, but lost count at thirty. In an oddly calm corner of her mind, she wondered if she got more because she was his sister, because he was more disappointed in her, because she had held the matches when he came in?

Then she was on her feet.

For several blurry moments, she didn't know what to do in this new place, this new existence where she wasn't being spanked. Then she kissed his cheek quickly. She didn't know quite why she did it. Obviously she was following Emmy's lead, but it felt nice to acknowledge that though he'd spanked her, she still loved him and knew he still loved her.

"Get dressed. And no more shenanigans, or I will call your parents. Understood?"

They all nodded and murmured assent.

Ethan stood and was to the door before Sable scurried around the bed. "Wait!"

He turned and looked down at her. She put a hand on his chest.

"I forgot to..." She gestured gracefully at his cheek. "Kneel down," she said almost as though she were in charge.

He bent toward her and she went up on tiptoes and leaned in so her chest brushed his arm and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Lily rolled her eyes even through her tears.

Ethan cleared his throat. "I'll see you in the living room."

The girls got dressed.

In the living room, Ethan was sitting on the couch, queuing up the next movie.

"Curfew is three a.m." he said as they filed in, contrite, hunched, quiet.

"You mean we're not being sent to bed?" said Lily.

Ethan shrugged. "I think you've been punished enough. I'll even order more pizza if you like."

"Really?" said Ruby. "You're not mad at us?"

"I'm disappointed," said Ethan. "But, like I said, you've been punished, so let's move on."

True to his word, they ordered another trio of pizzas and liters of soda. The girls invited him to join them for the next movie, but he tried to beg off. After some wheedling and some puppy-dog eyes, Ethan eventually gave it. The six of them lay on floor before the television amid pillows and blankets, pajamas and sore bottoms, and they settled in, the vestiges of a summer storm swallowed by the movie.


End file.
